Demonic Resurrection
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When Pegasus creates demons from ancient DNA, he invites one of his colleagues and his grandson. When the power goes off and the demons escape, will they survive, especially with a queen that's soon to be expecting?
1. Arriving at the Station

Zypher: Of course, as usual, I was suppose to write the next chapter to one of my stories but I just watched a movie called Alien: Resurrection. Although many say it's a pretty bad movie, I like it so I decided to write a story based off of it but of course, the plot for this will be totally different from the plot of the movie. For those that may have seen it, you will know what will be going on. If not, then enjoy it like you do with any of my other stories. So without more talking from me, here's Demonic Resurrection.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or the plot of Alien: Resurrection. All I own is my twisted plot and original characters.

Quick summary: In space, a scientist has created demons by using ancient DNA of humans and mutating them to create demons that could survive in space and on Earth. When he calls for his friend Solomon, who is also a scientist, to come up and examine his creations, he brings his grandson and invited his friends along. But when the power goes out and the demons found a way to escape, will they be able to escape or will they be killed?

* * *

Demonic Resurrection

Chapter 1

* * *

"Yugi! Are you ready? Your friends are waiting!" Sugoroku called. Yugi finished packing the last of his things and headed downstairs. "I'm ready now. I can't believe we're going into space." Yugi said happily as he and his grandfather walked out of their home and to the van where his friends were waiting.

"I know, Yugi. I haven't heard from Pegasus in a long while and he invited me to come and see his new creation in his space shuttle. We best not keep him waiting." Sugoroku said as he got in on the driver's side as Yugi climbed into the passenger's seat and they were off to the ship that was going to take them to Pegasus' space station.

* * *

Up in said space station, Pegasus was looking over the demons for their daily examination. "Hm, Seto and Ruby are fine and so are Bakura, Toben and Crimson." he murmured as he walked past the thick glass cases that held said demons. They watched as he went past and when he came across Marik's cage, he growled.

"Well, well, Marik. You're still angry I see." he said and the demon growled and tried to slam into the thick glass, hoping to crack it but Pegasus merely pressed a button, causing a misty substance to come and cover the case which cause him to cry out and back away from the glass. The mist dissipated and he examined Marik's behavior once more.

He was still angry of course and was about to charge at the glass once more but stopped when Pegasus has his hand positioned at the button once more. "I see you know when to keep yourself calm." he spoke as he moved his hand away from the button and left the room. "Soon, my dear friend, Sugoroku, will come and see my new creations. Hopefully they will keep themselves silent while they're here." Pegasus said as he went to the docking bay to wait for the arrival of Sugoroku.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the space ship and when they got there, they were greeted by Pegasus. "Welcome, Sugoroku. It has been a while since we've seen each other." Pegasus said, giving the older man a friendly hug. "Yes, it has been a while." he said before releasing himself from the hug.

"And here's my grandson. Yugi Motou and his friends, Jounouchi Katsuya, Malik Ishtar, Ryou Ishida, Topaz Rouker, Kaiser Kasiya and Diamond Rose. They wanted to come to see your creations as well." Sugoroku explained as he pointed to each of them. "Ah, welcome to you as well. Now come with me and I shall show you my creations." Pegasus said as he started to head in the direction where the demons were held.

"So, how exactly were you able to create these creatures you told me about?" Sugoroku asked. "Well, it wasn't much really. When I was back on Earth, I was able to uncover the supposedly lost tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. Of course, for some reason the mummy of the pharaoh was lost and what remained in the tomb was his most trusted advisers, two tomb raiders and their siblings that came in but was killed by one of the traps.

"I scraped some DNA from their bodies and came here to experiment with it. For a while, I had some failed creations but with the right chemicals, I was able to use the DNA and create demons. They can be very temperamental but using a mixture that I made will keep them calm and also teach them to not be that way." Pegasus explained as they went through a series of doors and came upon the cases that held the demons.

"Wow, they all look like some sort of animal for demons." Jou said as he looked in the case that held Seto. "Yes, I don't know how that happen but I made a guess that it could've been their personality that created their form but I still don't think that may have been the case." Pegasus said.

The demons looked up and were curious about the new people that came in with Pegasus. Seto came closer to the case and placed a clawed hand against the glass, wishing he could touch Jou. Pegasus examined his reaction along with the other demons. "Well, this is new. Normally they would never show any other emotion other than anger." Pegasus said.

They nodded and continued to look at them before leaving, following Pegasus to where he did an experiment to make a queen demon. The demons watched as they left before knowing that they want to know more about them but being locked up in their cage wasn't going to help.

Marik growled and paced through his cage before remembering something and using his claws, cut a deep gash in his arm and watched as the thick red blood seeped out and landed on the floor of his cage. The blood immediately started to eat through the metal and made a large hole in the floor. He jumped through and started to make his way through the halls, hoping to find one of the humans he saw earlier.

Through the see-through walls, the other demons watched before doing the same and slipped out as well.

* * *

"And here is where the queen resides. After seeing that my previous experiments were a success, I thought about creating a queen and she came out to be perfect as well. After monitoring her enough, I thought it may be time to see if she could be able to birth children and I was able to create a formula that will let her have children instead of having the other male demons to impregnate her." Pegasus said as they went into the room where she was.

"She's beautiful, Pegasus." Sugoroku said as he looked to the demon the rests in the large bed made for her. "Yes she is. I was able to get some more DNA of one of the past queens on my visit back to Earth and created her. She very kind but I still keep my distance, especially in her condition." Pegasus said.

She looked up and cooed softly as she looked to them. They saw the kindness in her eyes and smiled. "She seems to be calm now. If you like, you can go up to her." Yugi took up on his offer and went up to her and knelt down beside her. She looked to him and nudged him softly. He smiled and pat her head lightly, unaware of her tail coming to rest on his shoulder and quickly stinging him, taking some of his own DNA. He winced but the others didn't noticed. He pat her head once more before heading back down to the others.

"Come, let's get going and give her some peace. I'll show you to your rooms." Pegasus announced before leaving with them out the room. She watched as they left before she started to use the DNA she took from Yugi to alter one of the demon children that rests within her.

* * *

Later that night, Yugi and his friends were in their shared room, talking once more about the demons. "They were so cool looking. I wonder of they get tired of staying in their cage. Marik, the tiger looking demon, seems to hate being in there." Malik said. "I know but Pegasus did say he still don't know whether the demons would be allowed out of their cages anytime soon. They still need to be trained to keep their anger to a minimum. The last thing he would want is for us to be hurt if the demons did found a way out." Ryou said.

"I still feel bad for him though." Malik said. Soon enough, the lights went off but the emergency ones came on. "What happened?" Kaiser questioned. Pegasus came in with Sugoroku. "Sorry about this. Something must have shortened out and I send some people down to check on it. Just stay here until we get the lights back on." Pegasus said and they nodded.

"I'll stay here with them. It might be best if you check on the demons. They may have possibly found a way out and took out the main power." Sugoroku spoke and he nodded as he left out the room once more.

"Grandpa, are we going to be safe?" Yugi asked. "I hope so, Yugi. If those demons did get out, Pegasus will tell us and we'll leave." Sugoroku whispered.

* * *

Pegasus headed into the room that contained the demons and gasped when he saw that there were holes in their cages where they once were. "This isn't good." he hissed before running to the nearest call box and called for all workers to get on with searching for the demons, especially if they get anywhere near the queen.

* * *

Marik looked and sniffed around, ears flattened against his head. He truly wanted to find the human that looked so much like him when he was once human but it seemed that his creator hid him well. He growled in anger that he, without looking, ripped the main power cord with his claws.

He continued to look around, his eyes already used to the darkness because of him being a tiger demon. The other demons have gone to look somewhere else. He heard workers starting to come his way and hissed before running off once more, quickly ripping the grate from a vent and crawling inside.

"He's in there. How are we going to get him out?" One worker asked. "We better get back to the lab and get the calming mist. Pegasus told us Marik is the only one who hasn't be trained to keep his anger at a minimum yet." The other said and they left to go get the item. Marik snorted before crawling through the vents.

* * *

Pegasus stood by the door that led to the queen, watching to make sure none of the demons come this way. _'Hopefully Sugoroku, his grandson and his friends are ok until we get this under control.'_ Pegasus thought before the ship gave a lurch and he fell to the ground. A worker came running up to him and helped him up.

"Pegasus, one of the demons have ripped out the main control to the station. Until we get it fixed, we're stranded." The worker said. "Alright, Weevil, get Rex and fix the main control. Call Espa and tell him to make sure Sugoroku, his grandson and his friends get to their ship safely. I will not tolerate those demons killing them if that's what they aiming for." Pegasus said and he nodded as he ran off.

He sighed and stood by the door. "Hopefully the demons don't find the queen or else they may kill her off." he said to himself.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that all for the first chapter. Yes, you all are shocked that Pegasus is actually nice (especially in one of my fanfictions) but it won't be for long. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my newest story and will review. For those that are wondering if Yami and Aqua will show up, they will in either the next chapter or a later one but I will tell you now that they will show up and meet with Yugi before the seventh chapter.


	2. Two Captured, Four to Go

Zypher: Thanks for you reviews so here's the next chapter for Demonic Resurrection for all of you wonderful reviewers. And before I start, Yana5, don't worry, Yugi will meet with Yami and Aqua later in the story.

* * *

Demonic Resurrection

Chapter 2

* * *

When the ship lurched, Solomon was worried and went to go see what Pegasus was up to. That left Yugi and his friends alone and they worried about what may happen. "Do you really think we should stay in here guys? I have a bad feeling that those demons may have escape and is roaming the ship as we speak." Ryou whispered as he held onto Diamond. "I agree, I say we head to the ship and wait for Mr. Motou just in case Pegasus tells him we should head back home until everything is settled here." Diamond said and they nodded as they got up and left the room.

When they left, the grate to their room fell and Marik jumped through, looking around. He sniffed the air lightly and smirked. The pleasing scent of the boy he was looking for was in here strongly and he followed it out of the room.

* * *

Seto and Ruby came upon the room with the queen through another grate and examined her, never seeing her before. She looked to them and cooed softly. /Bring me the creator, seal him inside this room for he will make a perfect snack for my children./ she spoke telepathically and they nodded as they sensed Pegasus standing out in front of the door that led to her room.

Outside, Pegasus heard something inside the room and opened the sliding steel door. He was grabbed by Seto and Ruby and he knew it was futile to try and get away so he watched as they brought him into the room and waited for the queen's next command. She told them what to do and they did so, leaving him hanging by a sticky substance that now covered the room.

Once they were done, they left them alone, now ready to search for the two they were looking for and Pegasus turned to look at the queen. "Why did you want me here?" he asked. /I want you here because I need food for my children. You will do nicely until they can find something else on their own./ she said.

Pegasus was worried about this and he couldn't break free from whatever was keeping him hanging. _'Since I can't warn the others, I hope they figure out it's best to leave now.'_ Pegasus thought.

* * *

Yugi and his friends continued to run through the hallways, stopping at every little sound since they didn't want to be caught by the demons, not having a clue what they would do. "That's it. I say we are lost and we're going to become demon food soon." Malik said and was hit in the back of the head by Topaz. "Don't say that. I know we will find our way out of here. Maybe there is a worker somewhere on the ship that can take us back to the docking bay." Topaz said.

"But what about grandpa? We can't leave him here." Yugi stated. "He does have a point but I still go with Topaz's plan. We need to get to the docking bay. Mr. Motou will be there soon enough and we'll be back home before you know it." Jou said and they nodded as they headed off once more, Malik just barely escaping being captured by Marik.

He growled and continued to follow them silently.

* * *

Bakura and Crimson continued to search through the ship, already killing of a few people that came past them as a meal. Bakura sniffed the ground once more before he caught onto Ryou's scent and nodded to Crimson before he ran off to follow the scent, the other manticore demon following behind him. _'Where could he be? He's the only person I would focus my attention on so much.'_ Bakura thought as he continued to run through the corridors of the ship.

* * *

As they came upon another section of the ship, they saw that some of the workers were there, fixing the broken wires. Malik quickly walked over to Rex who was there and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, can you get us back to the docking bay?" Malik asked and he turned to them. "Sure but we best get out of here quick before the demons come this way." Rex said.

They nodded and followed Rex out from the room. "So, does anyone know how the demons could've possibly gotten out?" Yugi asked. "I myself really don't know but I'm guessing they learned on their own that their own blood can also be an acidic like substance that can eat through anything but their own skin. Pegasus created their cages so they couldn't get out using their own strength and that worked so far. I'm still wondering what could've caused them to leave their cages in the first place." Rex explained.

"Maybe they were trying to come after us." Ryou suggested. "What do you mean, Ryou?" Malik questioned, curious at what he could be talking about. "Well, think about it. After we saw them, soon a report came about them escaping. When I looked at Bakura, he seemed very interested in knowing more about me in general. Maybe he along with the other demons is trying to look for us in particular and killing anyone that may stand in their way of finding us." Ryou explained. "I think he has a point, the same happened when I looked at Seto." Jou said.

"Well, if that's true then we best get you out of here then. The demons could be unpredictable and may try to kill you instead of learning more about you." Rex said as he turned around the corner and came face to face with Marik. He growled at him and before he could warn the others, he was slashed in half, literally.

Marik licked the blood off his claws before hearing voices as they stopped by the corner. "What happened? I just heard a growl." Yugi asked. "I don't know. You don't think Rex came upon a demon, did you?" Ryou added. "I hope not, we best turn back and look for someone else." Malik said and Marik smirked as he scaled up the wall and hanging by his claws, he watched as they turned and headed back.

Marik followed them until he was in front of them and let go of the pipes that covered the ceiling and landed in front of them. They gasped and Malik made his way in front of his friends. "What do you want with us?" he questioned. Marik purred softly and pointed to him. "You want me?" he asked and Marik nodded. He shook his head. "No, I can't come with you. I need to be with my friends." Marik growled and pointed to him again. Malik continued to shake his head as he backed away.

"Come on, guys. We best get away before he attacks." Jou whispered and they backed up, Marik creeping closer until he lunged at them, grabbing Malik and ran off. "Malik!" Ryou shouted in fear and was about to go after them but Diamond held him back. "We have to go help him!"

"We can't, Ryou. Malik will find a way to get away from Marik. We just have to worry about getting out of here and to the docking bay." Diamond said.

He had tears in his eyes but he nodded. "Come on, we best head where he came from. We might get lost but that's the best lead we had before Marik came." Topaz said and they nodded as they continued on.

* * *

Malik hit Marik's arms, trying to make him let go but the demon didn't let up. He climbed through a hole in the ceiling and let go of Malik, laying him down on a soft material he was able to get from another part of the ship. Malik looked up to him and watched as he lied down beside him. "What is it you want with me?" Malik asked.

Marik looked to him. /There's something about you that has piqued my interest. Since I knew you wasn't going to stay for long, I wanted you for myself and I'm never letting you go./ Marik spoke through his mind. "But you can't keep me here. How will I possibly survive with no food and water?" Malik asked.

/I will provide things for you. I may have been trapped in a glass case but that doesn't mean I do not know my way around here by now./ Marik said as he got up. /I will get you something to eat now but I suggest you stay here. When I come back, I wish not to see you gone./ he continued as he went through the hole once more.

Malik sighed as he sat on the soft material which he found out to be a ruined mattress that Marik had gotten from one of the rooms. He had a good feeling he wouldn't be able to get away even if he tried so he decided to stay and see what Marik will bring back.

* * *

They continued to run through the corridors until they came to a set of stairs that led down. "Should we?" Yugi asked. "I say we should before more demons comes this way and finds us." Jou said as they headed downstairs and found the place flooded from busted pipes. "They must've been down here already but you don't think they could swim, do you?" Diamond asked.

"I hope not but let go see if there's another way through here. Get ready to hold your breath." Jou said as they jumped into the water. They swam through the water, Diamond pointing out to a ladder that hung from the other side.

They started to swim towards it, unaware that Seto was down there as well. He watched as they swam past and seeing Jou, he wasn't going to let him escape. He started to swim quietly behind them, his movements as silent as the room. Kaiser felt something was wrong and turned to see Seto coming their way and tugged at Jou's jacket.

He turned and Kaiser pointed to the now quickly moving demon coming their way and started to swim faster, motioning to his friends to do the same. They swam quickly, keeping distance from the demon but he was still coming fast and before they knew it, Seto was above them and he grabbed hold of Jou before swimming off.

They watched as he was taken and knowing they couldn't do anything to save him, continued on their way before they lose more air. They climbed up the ladder once they reached it and found they were in another area. "I don't think we've been here before." Yugi said. "Well, here's a map and it's says we're in the hull of the ship now and the docking bay is just a little ways off from here." Kaiser said, wringing some water out from his clothes.

"Well, we better get moving then before another demon shows up." Ryou said and they started to walk off in the direction of the docking bay, Yugi now worried about his grandfather and whether he will be waiting at the docking bay for them.

* * *

Seto swam back to the little place he made above the waters and jumped through, laying Jou down as he started to couch up water that slipped past when he opened his mouth after Seto grabbed him. He looked to Seto as he sat up. "What is it you want with me?" Jou demanded as he got up and started walking back to the entrance that they came through. Seto wrapped his tail around him and brought him back.

/I brought you here because I wanted to meet you face to face instead of behind that stupid looking glass of a cage I was in./ Seto said. "But I can't stay here. I need to get back to my friends and help them get out of here. We still think you and the other demons are unpredictable so we don't whether you are catching us to kill us or because you were interested in knowing more about us." Jou said.

/I assure you, the other demons will not harm your friends. It would be them that will be hurt if your friends leave the ship before they have a chance to meet./ Seto said and Jou nodded, already feeling comfortable next to the demon.

* * *

They continued to walk, getting closer to the docking bay but unfortunately, Bakura was there and he wasn't planning to let them get far. He was hidden under the floor that he was able to remove and when they walk over him, he pulled the floor piece away, causing them to fall through and land deeper into the ship. He placed the piece back in place before following them down, intent to catch Ryou.

* * *

When they landed, Diamond got up and looked around. "Is everyone alright?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Yugi murmured as he got up. The others did as well and looked around the dark room. "Where are we now?" Ryou asked. "I don't know but I'm guessing we're below the docking bay at the most. We better find some stairs or a ladder so we can get back up." Diamond said. They nodded as left to walk through the dark room. Bakura watched them from above before moving down to follow them.

* * *

Zypher: There, that will be all for this chapter. I hope you had enjoyed it.


	3. A Tricky Play

Zypher: Here I am again and with it comes a new chapter. Here's the next chapter for Demonic Resurrection for you all.

* * *

Demonic Resurrection

Chapter 3

* * *

They continued to walk through the dark room, unaware that Bakura was following behind them. Diamond stopped when she heard something and looked around. Ryou stopped and turned back to her. "Is something wrong, Diamond?" Ryou asked. She shook her head. "No, it must be me. Let's hurry and get out of this place." Diamond said and he nodded as they went to catch up with the group.

Bakura continued to follow them, making sure that no one was able to see him. It didn't take them long to find a ladder that took them up in the dark room. "Well, I bet this is the only exit out of here so let's hurry up just in case something is waiting for us down here. Curse this place for being so narrow that we can't fly out of here." Topaz said, the last part being mumbled as he started to climb up the ladder.

Yugi followed behind him while Diamond continued to look around, feeling that something was following them but she went up the ladder, Ryou coming up behind her. "Diamond, are you sure there's nothing wrong? You've be edgy ever since we fell down here." Ryou whispered as he looked up to her. "I know but I feel something is about to happen but I don't want to be right." Diamond replied as she looked down and thought she saw a shadow move along the ground. Bakura watched as they headed up the ladder before climbing up as well.

"Um, Ryou, there's something coming up behind you." Diamond whispered in fear and he looked down to see Bakura coming straight towards him and increasing speed as he climbed. "Oh no," he whispered and looked to the others. "You guys! We need to hurry up! A demon's right behind us!" Ryou yelled and they looked down as well. "Oh great. Hurry it up everyone!" Kaiser shouted and they nodded as they started to climb up the ladder faster.

But that didn't keep them distant away from Bakura long as he got close enough to grab Ryou. Diamond gasped and headed back down. "Ryou! Grab onto my tail!" Diamond called and he did so. She started climbing up again, Ryou holding on tightly to her tail as he was carried out of Bakura's grasp.

He growled and continued once more, determined to not let them get away. He cut his tongue with a fang and spat a bit of his blood onto the next step and watched as the blood ate away at it, causing Diamond to lose her grip momentarily but that's all he needed to catch up with her and Ryou.

She gasped and tried to get away but he held onto her tail with one claw and started to pull Ryou away with the other. He held onto her tail still as Diamond tried to pull away from him and save Ryou. "Please, let us go. What do you and the other demons want with us?" Ryou asked. /That's something I will tell you myself now let go of her./ Bakura said and he shook his head.

"Hold on, Ryou! I'm coming down!" Topaz said as he let go of the ladder and plummeted straight towards Bakura. "Are you crazy, Topaz? You just might make him angry!" Kaiser exclaimed. "It's better than loosing another one of our friends!" Topaz countered as he grabbed Bakura around his neck, the extra weight shocking him enough to let go of Ryou and Diamond and fall off the ladder.

"Topaz!" Ryou called. "Don't worry, I'll be alright, just get out of here!" Topaz shouted as he and Bakura continued to fall. They watched as he disappeared into the darkness before heading up the ladder once more, reaching a platform once they reached the top. Ryou let go of Diamond's tail once they reached the top and looked back down, hoping to see Topaz climbing up the ladder, but he never came.

Yugi placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, hoping to comfort him. "Come on, Ryou. Let get going. Topaz may never come back if the demon didn't kill him already." Yugi said softly and he nodded, wiping the gathering tears away from his eyes. Kaiser opened the door and they walked through, each of them hoping that Topaz was ok.

* * *

When they hit the ground, Topaz let go off him and Bakura growled, getting up. /Why did you make me lose the little one?/ he hissed. "Because we already lost two of our friends to you demons and I'm not going to let anyone else be taken." Topaz answered. /What, do you think we are going to hurt them?/ he asked and Topaz nodded. "You can't be trusted. Pegasus told us that you and the others demons are very temperamental so we can't trust you to be taking us just to kill us off later." he said and

Bakura laughed. /Like you can really trust that man. He's the reason we are like this. He thinks we don't remember much of our past life but we do and frankly, we didn't want to be reborn. Most of us had a bad life in the past and we wasn't going to have a bad one now. But when you and your friends came, that changed it compared to all the people that watch us, examine us and feed us. That why each of us demons are taking one of your friends, to learn more about them./ Bakura explained.

Topaz thought about that and nodded slowly. "But that still doesn't give you a reason to let you harm my friend in any way. Yes, I would feel the same if I had your kind of life but scaring the living daylights out of us and taking us somewhere where we possibly can't get out is no way to gain our trust that easily." Topaz said.

Bakura nodded to that and sighed. /Fine, if I let you go, will that give me your trust that I won't harm your friend in any way?/ Bakura asked. "I guess but you'll break that trust if you still come after him though. I want to get him and Yugi out of here safely." Topaz said and with a short growl, he nodded. /Fine, I will not come after him. Now go on, I bet they're worried about you after that little stunt you pulled./ Bakura hissed lightly and Topaz nodded as he walked away from the demon and headed up the ladder once more, hoping his friends didn't get far.

After he left, Bakura snorted. /Like I'll listen to him. I don't care if I get his trust. I only want the boy's trust./ Bakura whispered to himself as he walked over to a nearby air vent and removed the grate, heading inside, hoping to make it to the group before Topaz reunites with them.

* * *

"What should we do now? We lost Jou and Malik and now Topaz may be dead." Yugi whimpered. "I know but we have to find our way back to the docking bay before something else happens. If I could, I would go and look for you grandfather to make sure he's safe but I can't leave you alone." Kaiser said and Yugi nodded.

"I just hope he's waiting for us at the docking bay." Yugi said. They never heard the light tapping of claws on the metal in the air vents as Bakura came over them silently. He removed the grate that was above their pathway and waited until Ryou came by. Sticking the barb of his scorpion tail into the floor of the vent, he jumped through the opening and grabbed onto Ryou, covering his mouth with his hand as he went back into the vent.

Yugi turned to see Ryou gone. "Ryou? Ryou, where are you?" he called and they turned to see he was gone as well. "I bet the demon came up here through the vents." Kaiser murmured as he looked to the opening that led to the many air vents around the ship. "What are we going to do?" Diamond asked. "We can't do much, even if we follow him, he's too fast and we'll lose him before we know it, especially since he can be well hidden in the dark." Kaiser answered.

They sighed at the fact they lost another friend to the demons. "We best get out of here before he calls another that wants one of us." Diamond said and they nodded as they left the hallway, coming back into an area that was familiar to them.

* * *

Topaz ran through the narrow hall, coming up to the same area that Yugi, Kaiser and Diamond passed and tried to remember where the staircase that would lead them to the uppers levels of the ship may be and headed in that directions, catching up with the others but didn't see Ryou. "You guys, wait up!" he yelled and they turned back to him.

Yugi smiled widely and ran to him. "Topaz! You're ok! What happened between you and the demon?" Yugi asked. "He didn't fight me, he just told me what he wanted with Ryou but I told him to not come near him or else he wouldn't gain my trust but I guess he didn't listen to me." Topaz grumbled as he let go of Yugi.

"So, what should we do now?" Diamond asked. "We just keep going. We have no clue where the demons took our friends and if we go look for them, we'll be taken just like them cause the demons may be traveling through the vents trying to find us. That's the reason why we never notice them until the last minute." Topaz said and they nodded as they continued on their way

* * *

As Bakura was continuing on his way through the vents, he came across Toben. /Hey Toben, I found the boy you're looking for./ Bakura said and he turned to him. /Where is he?/ he asked. /If I can take a guess, he caught up with his friends and is heading up to the floor above the queen's room./ Bakura said and he nodded as he headed up a vent that was going in that direction. Ryou took this time to look to him.

"What do you and the other demons want with us, Bakura?" Ryou asked. Bakura looked down to him. /We just want to learn a little about you. Compared to those we already seen here in the ship, you and your friends are new faces here and we wanted to know more, especially those that interests us./ Bakura murmured as he continued making his way through the vents before coming up to the dark room once more and let him down.

Ryou turned to look at him as he turned on some lights. /Now I want you to stay here, I bet you're hungry after all that running./ he said and Ryou nodded as he sat down on the ground and watched as the creature left.

* * *

They finally made it to an area that Pegasus took them through and started making their way towards the stairs they came from, Toben not far behind them.

* * *

Zypher: Alright, here's chapter 3 for all you wonderful reviewers. Hoped you enjoyed it and will leave a nice review. See you in the next chapter.


	4. Another Captured

Zypher: Hello everybody! Anyways, I'm not going waste time here so here's the next chapter to Demonic Resurrection.

* * *

Demonic Resurrection

Chapter 4

* * *

The remaining people of their diminishing group continued to traverse through the station, trying to find their way back towards the guest room which was the only thing they could remember that will help lead them back to the shuttle. "Any clue where we are now?" Kaiser asked. "Well, seeing as where we are, we should be getting close to the demons' holding cells again and once we get past there, it should only be a short walk before we get to the shuttle so we can stay there and hope that Yugi's grandfather shows up.

"If not, then we'll have to leave before the rest of the demons come for us." Topaz said and they nodded. "But what about Yugi? There were only six demons and if each one if taking a specific person with them, what will they do with Yugi? Surely the queen wouldn't be trying to come after us cause she should be bearing children soon." Diamond said.

"She does have a point but what about the baby demons? She may send them after Yugi if the other demons told her what they are doing right now."

"Well, we just have to get out of here faster so everyone won't be trapped here on this ship." Topaz spoke and they nodded as they continued on, Toben listening from above. _'If they get out of here as planned, then me, Ruby and Crimson would never see the ones we want again. I need to look for them and fast.'_ Toben thought as he ran off in another direction, hoping to find the other two demons.

* * *

Malik sat in the small shelter Marik made, eating some of the food he brought for him. Marik was in the room as well, sleeping but he made sure to stay close by the entrance so Malik wouldn't escape. He took a sip of water before looking to Marik. _'There's so much about him compared to the first time we met. I wonder if he planned this chance to meeting me ever since he first saw me?'_ Malik thought as he placed the empty glass down and lied back on the ruined mattress.

_'I shouldn't be thinking such things. I have to get out of here with my friends. But if I do leave here on the shuttle, will he follow me? That would be a hazard to let space demons come to earth.' _he continued as he looked to Marik.

_'Maybe I should stay, just to keep the world safe from one rampaging demon. Who knows what the others demons are doing right now? Better yet, if they have already gotten all my friends?'_ He turned onto his side and looked to Marik once again. _'Maybe if I ask if I can go and see my friends, he would take me. At least, I hope so.'_ he thought before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Jou lied back on the wall of the small, temporary home he and Seto were sharing, waiting for him to come back with something for him to eat. He would rather use this time to head back and see if he could find his friends but he would rather not risk Seto coming after him, especially if they all make it onto the shuttle back home.

_'The last thing we need is demons that have no clue where they are start destroying the town.'_ Jou thought. He heard something coming through the grate and saw Seto come through, holding a piece of raw meat in his jaws but held a few sandwiches in one hand. "Hopefully that raw meat isn't for me." Jou said and Seto shook his head.

/I did my own observation of humans and I know that they can't stomach raw meat easily without getting sick so I brought these sandwiches from the cafeteria. There are only so many left so I'm guessing the others found most of your friends already./ Seto said and Jou sighed. "That makes me wonder even more." Jou whispered as he took the sandwiches from Seto.

/What do you wonder about?/ Seto asked. "If the demons are treating my friends ok and not making a meal out of them." Jou said as he took a bite from his sandwich. /I'm sure they're taking care of them well. I don't think they would do anything to harm them./ Seto said as he ripped off a piece of the meat.

"If you're sure. I would feel better though if I can see them. At least Malik since I was there to see him be taken by Marik." Jou said and Seto nodded. /As you wish. I want to make sure you stay happy since I don't want you to leave here. We have no compatibility on earth and our instincts may kick in and cause problems there./ Seto said and Jou nodded, knowing he was right about what he said. _'Especially what the people in Domino would think about live demons in the city.'_ Jou thought as his continued to eat his sandwich.

* * *

Ryou sat in the dark room, waiting for Bakura to come back. He was still shocked that he was caught so easily but he was able to accept Bakura after he had the chance to learn more about him. Bakura came in through the vent and seeing he was occupied with his thoughts, snuck up behind him and breathed onto his neck, making him jump.

/And what are you worrying about now? I told you, I wasn't going to harm you in any way./ Bakura said as he sat beside him. "I know Bakura. I just feel bad that I'm making my friends worry about my safety. Next to Yugi, I'm not really that strong out of them and they may think that I am dead right about now." Ryou said.

Bakura lied down beside him and nuzzled his neck a bit. /Don't worry about what they think. I will never kill you. I will only kill those that try to threaten my life or yours./ Bakura said and Ryou nodded. Bakura sat up and reached behind him to pick up a sandwich and handed it to Ryou. /This was all they have in the cafe now. I'm guessing since we got out, the chefs weren't planning to cook anything for the crew until we got back in our cages and the ship is up and running again./ Bakura said and he nodded as he took the sandwich from him.

* * *

Sugoroku wandered through the corridors of the ship, still trying to find Pegasus but with no hope of finding him, especially with demons roaming around, he started heading back to the room but when he got there and saw no one was there, he started to worry. _'I'm guessing since I did take so long with trying to find Pegasus, they left to either look for me or head back to the shuttle. Hopefully they are all ok.'_ Sugoroku thought as he left the room and headed for the shuttle as well, hoping to encounter Yugi and the others on the way.

* * *

Toben only encountered Ruby on the way, he too not having a clue where Crimson was as of now and told him about what he heard and he nodded, taking another tunnel that would lead him towards the shuttle while Toben headed back to where they were. He came over them quietly and watched them. _'I can't let him leave.'_ Toben thought as he jumped down in front of them.

They backed away as he continued to come forward. "What do you want with us now?" Topaz demanded. /Why, you of course./ Toben said, looking towards him. "Well, you can't have me. I'm not going with some demon and leaving my friends vulnerable to others." Topaz said.

/Well then, I'll guess I'll have to force you to come. I rather get your trust but if you want to be difficult then fine. I love a good struggle now that I'm finally out of the dreadful cage./ Toben said with a grin. "What are we going to do Topaz? He has our only way to getting back to the shuttle blocked." Yugi said. "We best run. There should be another way to getting to the docking bay then just through here." Topaz said and they nodded as they turned away from him and ran off. Toben growled and followed them.

They continued to run until they came up to another corridor. Diamond spotted a ladder that led up to another floor and they climbed it quickly just as Toben came in. Topaz was the last to get onto the ladder and before he could get inside to the point where Toben couldn't get to them, he grabbed onto his tail and pulled him away.

"Topaz!" Yugi called as they looked down, hearing his yelp of pain. "Don't worry about me! Just get out of here before the other demons comes this way! I rather be caught then to not get you guys to safety! Kaiser, make sure they get to the shuttle safe and sound!" Topaz yelled to them before he lost his grip on the ladder and Toben took him away.

Kaiser nodded to his plea before leading Yugi and Diamond up the ladder until they were on the next floor. "Now what are we going to do? We lost Malik, Jou, Topaz and Ryou. Without some sort of map for this level, we'll never get out of here without encountering another demon." Yugi said quietly.

"We will get out of here, Yugi. Just keep your hopes up. Obviously, if they can find us this quick then they must be travelling through the vents and that gives me an idea." Kaiser said before heading in another direction than the one they were taken before coming up here. Yugi and Diamond followed behind him.

"What's your plan, Kaiser?" Diamond asked. "Remember when Pegasus told us about how the demons were very tempermental before we came here and they suddenly thought about meeting with us?" Kaiser questioned and they nodded. "Since they were so tempermental, he used a mixture to calm them down and maybe with enough, it would put them to sleep.

"So if we can find one of the workers again and tell them where the demons are more than likely to be hiding, they will place the mixture into the vents and waft the smell towards them, putting them to sleep and giving us enough time to get out of here." Kaiser said.

"You know, you just may be right. I wonder why they didn't think of this before we lost half of our group." Diamond said. "I guessing cause they were so busy with getting everything back in order, they didn't think the demons were going to head through the vents to not encounter them on the way with looking for us." Kaiser said.

"Well, let's hurry, if the demons are sneaking off through the vents, more or less likely one would hear our conversation and since they are so fascinated with getting whichever one of us they desire to be with, they would easily go and kill every worker so they won't try and get them with the calming mixture." Diamond said and both Kaiser and Yugi nodded as they ran off once more, unaware they they were over the queen demon's room.

* * *

With her sensitive hearing, she heard what they were talking about and were curious about the other demons. _'I wonder what they could be up to?'_ she thought to herself before looking to Pegasus. He was still hanging from the wall but he was silent. /Why so quiet now? You are normally quite happy with your work./ she said.

"Not right now I'm not. I have rampaging and maybe hungry demons going after my dear friend's grandson and his friends and the workers are powerless to stop them, even with the calming mist. I don't know why they would go to such lengths just to catch Yugi and his friends but I just hope they don't try to hurt them." Pegasus said.

/Oh, don't worry, I think they're doing this for a good cause. Hopefully one of them will come by so I can ask them a favor./ she said, placing a claw onto her large stomach. "And why is that?" Pegasus demanded. /If you want to know so much, I want one of them to bring that one child. I do believe he will become handy with the baby demons for I can tell they will be full adults even as they are born./ she said. /And as for you, I rather have you tell him for me what's going to happen when he does get here./ she said as she casted a spell on him, making him completely loyal to her.

/And now, we wait./

* * *

Zypher: Well, that will be all for this chapter. For those that are still wondering when Yami and Aqua will show up, they will be here soon. Just wait until chapter 6 although I will let you take a wild guess how they are going to show up if you didn't think about the first clue I gave to you. If you want to know about the clue, look back closely into the first chapter to find out. I thought it would've been obivious. And if that doesn't help, here's another clue. Think about the queen demon. She's going to be birthing 'two' demons. That should be a extremely good enough clue combined with the one in the first chapter when they first met her.

Anyways, before I give away more of the future plot of that chapter, please review.


	5. Meeting the New Demons

Zypher: I decided to be nice and instead of making you wait for a long while before I can get this chapter up, I decided to do it now. So here's chapter 5 of Demonic Resurrection.

* * *

Demonic Resurrection

Chapter 5

* * *

They've been walking for a while and not one sight of a worker was around. All they saw was splotches of blood on the walls of the corridors and mangled body parts. "You don't think they thought ahead, do you?" Yugi asked. "From the way it looks, I think they did thought ahead and killed off about every worker here." Kaiser said. "Then we will have to do this ourselves. But, of course, we need to find the lab." he continued as they made a move to look around some more, never noticing the dark form watching them from above.

* * *

"I don't think we should worry about this guys. I think we should just get to the shuttle and get moving before we are caught." Yugi said. "I think we should go with Yugi on this. If we keep going, we'll be left open to the demons and they will grab one of us like all the others and if one of them get you Kaiser then we won't get out of here.

"I'm not really the type to walk through a seemingly abandoned spaceship with space demons roaming around, looking for us." Diamond said. "We will get out of here. I will make sure you two get out of here ok." Kaiser said as they came up to a door that was labeled 'Lab'. "Here's the lab, let's hurry and find that mixture." Kaiser said and they nodded as they walked inside.

They looked throughout the room but didn't find it. "Pegasus should be loaded with the stuff, where could it have gone?" Kaiser said as he looked around. Yugi came up to a large steel cabinet and saw claw marks over it. "I think I know." he said as he opened the doors and saw the shelves destroyed and no sign of any bottles of the calming mist Pegasus used.

Diamond and Kaiser walked over. "They really are thinking ahead of us. Well, if they gotten, and most likely destroyed, the calming mist, we best get moving once more and get to the docking bay." Diamond said as Yugi closed the cabinet doors once more. Kaiser nodded and they left out the lab.

* * *

In another part of the ship, Crimson continue to look for any sign of Diamond or the others. Since the group is so small now, he had trouble finding them after he went to look for Bakura and talked with him about their location. He told them about where he saw them last and headed in that direction but see nor sniffed them out.

He stopped he current trail through the ducts, sensing something was wrong. _'The queen. The new demon Seto told us about, she's in pain.' _Crimson thought before sighing. _'I bet I'll be the only one going.'_ he thought once more before he started to make his way down to the queen demon's room.

* * *

Yugi, Kaiser and Diamond continued on their way back towards the hall they came from earlier before they got chased by Toben. Ruby followed from behind silently. He too felt the queen was in pain but he didn't want to lose the opportunity to at least get Kaiser beforehand.

They continued to walk on, unaware of the demon behind them but Kaiser had a fleeting suspicion and wanted to turn back to see if he was right but he didn't want to even take a glance off his friends. "Guys, hold on a minute." Kaiser said, stopping. They stopped as well and turned to him. "What is it, Kaiser?" Yugi asked. "I have a feeling we're being followed." he said as he looked around silently.

"Then why are we stopping for? It could be one of the demons waiting for us." Diamond said. "I know but still...there's something wrong about it though. That eerie silence you always get before something happens." Kaiser whispered. From above, Ruby was growling softly, thick saliva slipping from his slightly open jaws.

The saliva dripped and landed on Kaiser's arm. He felt it and placed a hand on it before removing it and saw it coating his hand. "Eww." he said as he flung it away before looking up and saw Ruby glancing at him, still growling slightly but he could tell it wasn't from anger.

"Gods above...run you guys!" Kaiser shouted and they turned to look up as well to see him there and started running off towards the ladder that wasn't far from them. Ruby followed behind them quickly, knowing exactly where they were heading. They made it over to the ladder and Yugi climbed down first with Diamond following behind him.

Ruby jumped down from the pipes and made a grab for Kaiser but he dived down into the chute as well, just barely miss being caught by him. Ruby growled and tried to grab for him but he was already too far down from him to be able to reach him.

He hissed lightly before heading the the nearest duct and went inside, hurrying making his way towards the next level before they could reach the docking bay.

* * *

Kaiser grabbed onto one of the handles before he could crash into Diamond and started climbing down with them. Once they reached the bottom, Kaiser looked around once more. "Well, since we know who's coming after us, I suggest we start running before he gets here. Waste anymore time walking and he'll get here faster." Kaiser said and they nodded as they started to run through the corridor. From above, Ruby heard them and followed behind them, the ducts being narrow so he couldn't catch up to them fast enough.

* * *

When Sugoroku didn't see anyone at the shuttle, he was starting to worry more and made his way back towards where the demons' cages were, hoping to see them on the way. He heard running footsteps and stopped, waiting to see who was coming. He finally saw them and gasped. "Yugi! Kaiser! Diamond!" He called and they stopped as he walked over to them.

Yugi smiled and ran over to him. "Grandpa! I'm so glad you're alright! I thought the demons would've gotten a hold of you." Yugi said, tears coming to his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm alright. I actually saw the demons come pass a few times but they pointedly avoided me. What happen to Ryou, Malik, Jou and Topaz?" he asked.

"They got caught. We're guessing the demons are looking for each one of us individually and speaking of which, we have to hurry, one is coming this way for Kaiser." Diamond explained and he nodded.

* * *

In the queen's room, Crimson appeared through the ducts, hearing Pegasus speaking fondly to the queen to calm her. /What is it you want? I'm still looking for someone before they leave./ Crimson said. /Patience, you will get back to what you are doing, I just want you to find the boy with the tri-colored hair. I want him here to see my wonderful children./ she spoke. He snorted before nodding. /Alright, where is he then? At the most, he passed over you room a few times, hasn't he?/ Crimson asked and she nodded.

/Yes, he and his three remaining friends have ran past before I sensed Toben come by so I take it he caught one of them and that should leave him with two if Ruby didn't get to them as well. Of course, with the calming mist destroyed, they can't take you on so when they come past, take out the floor from under the boy and it will lead him straight here. Make sure you grab him so he won't get hurt by the fall./ she said and he nodded as he walked over to the nearest wall and embedded his claws into the wall before climbing up towards the floor and waited.

* * *

"We best get out of here now before Ruby comes. He's after Kaiser and he may be in the ducts now." Diamond said and they nodded as they moved on. Unfortunately, they were too late with explaining what was going on to know exactly what was about to happen and Ruby appeared from the grate above them and grabbed Kaiser quickly before bringing him back inside and left in a swirl of feathers, scales and fur. "No! Kaiser!" Yugi shouted but they weren't able to do anything to grab him in time.

"It's too late, Yugi. Come, we need to get out of here." his grandfather said and he nodded as he followed behind them. They didn't know another trap was waiting for them and although Crimson wanted to use this time to get Diamond, he rather take care of the queen's little deed before going up to get her.

When Yugi ran above the floor he was under, he pulled it away, causing Yugi to fall inside. Diamond turned back to see him disappear into the darkness and stopped. "Wait, Mr. Motou! Yugi fell through the floor!" she called and he stopped as well, heading over to her. "Yugi! Yugi, are you alright?" she called but didn't get a response. All she heard was harsh growls that were coming from the queen.

"Come on, Diamond. As much as I hate to say so, we need to go. We can't save him without me loosing you to the demons." Sugoroku said, pulling her away. She nodded sadly as she looked back to where the hole was before following Sugoroku.

* * *

Crimson grabbed onto Yugi before he could hit the ground and lied him down in front of the queen. She thanked him but he didn't say nothing is response as he left once more, wanting to catch up with Diamond before she could leave the ship completely. Yugi groaned as he sat up and looked around. _'This room looks familiar.'_ he thought before he spotted the queen looking towards him.

By her expression, he could tell she was about to birth her children and he really didn't want to be in here when they were born. "Ah, Yugi. So nice of you to drop in. I guess the queen wanted you to see her children. It should be a real honor that you along with myself and some of the workers the demons brought here would be able to see such a wonder," he spoke.

"No, I don't want to be here. I want to be with my grandfather and my only friend that wasn't caught by the demons and go home." Yugi said as he started to get up. Before he could move though, he heard the queen roar in pain as the two fully grown demons tried to make their way out from the slit that was placed on her stomach for easy freedom from her womb.

Motionless, Yugi watched as the two demons finally clawed their way out and he noticed one almost looked like him except with sharper features. _'That might have been from the sting I got earlier when I was in here before all this mess happened.'_ Yugi thought. The queen smiled lightly at the two. /Welcome to life, Yami and Aqua. There is food waiting for you against the wall but don't hurt the boy./ she said.

They didn't say anything in response only looked around. Yami turned to the queen and sniffed her lightly. She crooned softly to him but he growled and with sharp claws that were longer compared to the other demons, he slashed her, making deep gashes in her face. She roared in pain and Pegasus stared in shock.

"No...no! Don't kill her, she is your mother!" he shouted but Aqua turned to him. /She doesn't deserve to be our mother. We are glad she gave us birth but we are grown now and we deserve more./ he hissed as he climbed out from her womb. After cracking her neck swiftly, he climbed out as well and looked around the room before spotting Yugi.

Crimson met amethyst and he was now curious of the boy as he started to walk towards him, catching Aqua's attention as well and he went with him. Yugi kept moving backwards until he hit the wall and slid down, worried about what they may do. After seeing Yami kill his and Aqua's mother, he hoped he wasn't unpredictable compared to the other demons. Yami and Aqua kneeled down and looked at him. /Who are you?/ Yami asked quietly.

* * *

Zypher: Yeah, I'm being evil again. But be grateful that I let them meet earlier than expected. The next chapter is when more kills will be made. Will Yugi survive this little meeting or be killed as well? Of course it will be no but you never know, I can be unpredictable. Anywhosit, please review and I'll have the next chapter up sooner than you think. I rented the movie now so this story will be worked on a little more often. See you next chapter.

Note - I'm planning to add some new villians. I was planning to keep it a surprise but oh well. The two new characters are Zigfried Lloyd and Vivian Wong. If you seen last week's episode of Yu-Gi-Oh, you'll know who they are. I still call Siegfried fruity cause he is XD. And he makes an insult to Kurama by having roses. I tell you, he worse than Pegasus. (end rambling)

Note 2 - Before you get confused and ask me about Ruby, he's a dragon demon like Seto but he still has patches of fur over his head, arms and legs. Parts with scales are his chest, tail and claws. You can already guess that his wings are feathers.


	6. Back To Earth

Zypher: Hello again and welcome to the next chapter of Demonic Resurrection. Before I forget, yes I spelled Siegfried's name wrong earlier but I didn't feel like writing out his whole Japanese name. Too long and too much writing, I don't even like him XP. Anyways, for those that like him (or Vivian but I don't know), do not read the next few chapters. If you don't then be my guest and read to your heart's content. Forgot to put that warning down last chapter in the second note and was starting to get worried that someone would get me for that, oh well. Alright, enough of my rambling, again, please, enjoy this chapter.

EDIT: The name change has be fixed due to me now going through all my fics to fix line breaks thanks to FF taking out my original ones -pout-

* * *

Demonic Resurrection

Chapter 6

* * *

Yugi was quiet as he looked to the two demons. Yami was curious and got closer to him, sniffing him lightly before letting out a short hiss, seeing him flinch. /Hmm, you are scared of us, aren't you?/ he asked and Yugi only nodded. He stepped back a bit, still looking to him. /There's no need to be afraid of us, we won't hurt you, in fact.../ he said as he came over to Yugi once more and placed a clawed hand over his cheek.

/I think we may get along well./ he said. Yugi nodded slowly. "Now, now. Don't waste your time on him. I want to see you two up close. Come to me." Pegasus said and Yami growled, looking toward him before getting up and walked over to him.

Aqua followed behind him and while they were distracted, Yugi got up quickly and went over to where the opening was and seeing some bars he could climb up and did so, looking back down. Pegasus was trying to calm the two demons down but they weren't listening. Seeing as they haven't fed yet, Aqua went over to the other workers while Yami opened his large jaws widely and snapped them over to top half of Pegasus' head. He screeched in pain as blood dripped down his face and Yugi couldn't watch no more as he finally climbed out before running off.

Yami looked up when he heard the sound of running footsteps and saw that Yugi was gone. He growled lowly before he left, all the was left of Pegasus was the bottom half of his head. /Aqua, come on, the boy is getting away./ Yami said and Aqua left from his meal as well to follow him.

* * *

Yugi continued to run until he saw the familiar hall that led to the docking bay. He took on a burst of speed, seeing the flashing lights which meant the shuttle was about to leave and he didn't want to get left behind.

In the ship, Diamond was setting up for take off. "I feel bad that we have to leave Yugi along with everyone else behind." Diamond murmured. "I know but you know that you couldn't be caught or else we would all be stuck on the ship and whether the demons kill you or not, you won't be able to survive here on the little food." Sugoroku reassured. She sighed but nodded. She can guess that once the demons were done with devouring every worker on board, they would've started to eat up the raw meat used for cooking and that would leave them with not much to eat.

"We're ready for take off, Mr. Motou. Get strapped in because this may be a bumpy ride." Diamond said as she started to close the hatch.

Outside, Yugi continued to run and when he saw the ship about to leave, he ran as fast as he could, jumping over the gap that was left between the walkway and the ship. He made it inside and tried to calm his heavy breathing before getting up. He pressed the button to close the hatch door all the way and started to head towards the front of the ship.

* * *

Jou and Seto were making their way towards the docking bay as well. Seto told him that he could hear the sound of the ship leaving the bay and Jou didn't want to stay here in the ship without all his friends. Even though they were still worried about what may happen once Seto made it to Earth, he didn't ponder on it much.

They came across Bakura, Crimson, Ruby, Toben and Marik on the way and they all started to make their way towards the shuttle before it could take off. They finally made it to the ship and jumped on as well, Crimson grabbing the door before it could shut completely. Ryou, Jou, Malik, Kaiser and Topaz climbed off their backs. Ryou turned to them. "You best find a place to hide. The last thing we need is for Yugi and the others to worry about seeing you on board." Ryou murmured and they nodded.

The demons went to find a comfortable spot to rest until they get to earth while the others went to the front. What they didn't know was that Yami and Aqua made it on board as well.

* * *

Yugi turned to see them and grinned. "You guys! I thought you were still with the demons." Yugi said as he got up. "We were but they decided to let us go. They didn't want us to be left here where we possibly had no food and such." Malik said, hating to lie but it would worry him about why the demons followed them.

"Well, get strapped in cause we're about to take off." Diamond said as she pressed and few buttons but a warning came up on the screen. "Hey, the hatch is still open. Did you guys press the button to close the hatch when you came in?" she asked. They nodded. She unbuckled her belt and got up. "I'll check it out. Malik, take the wheel for me." Diamond said and he nodded as he took her place.

She walked into the back and saw the door was open a bit and she walked over to press the switch but nothing happen. She left the switch and held onto a bar and tried to push it down and Yami used that time to come out from his hiding spot. He walked over to her quietly before grabbing onto her neck and she gasped and started to struggle in his grip. /Where is he?/ he hissed, tightening his grip. "I...don't know..who you're talking...about." She breathed. /The boy that looks so much like me. Where is he?/ he said once more.

She didn't say anything in response which caused him to tighten his grip.

* * *

Yugi felt that something was wrong and unbuckled his belt before getting up. Topaz turned to him. "Yugi, where are you going?" he asked. "Something's wrong." was all he said before he ran into the back. When he got there, he saw Diamond was being choked by Yami. "Yami, stop!" he shouted and the demon turned to him. "Put her down, please." he said as he walked towards him. Yami did as he walk told and Yugi came closer to him. /I was looking everywhere for you, why did you leave me and Aqua?/ he asked, looking down to him.

"Because, I wanted to go home. I can't stay here or else I wouldn't survive." Yugi whispered. Yami felt bad for him and quietly touched his snout to his forehead. /I'm sorry. We should've know you would be better off getting home once more./ Yami said. Yugi placed a hand against his cheek. "No, don't blame yourself. You and Aqua were only born not so long ago. You both are still learning and knowing more about the humans as of now." Yugi said.

Yami purred softly and nuzzled him. Yugi smiled and caressed his cheek. "Maybe you were right, maybe we can get along." he whispered and Yami closed his eyes in contentment. Diamond finally got up and rubbed at her neck. "Yugi, as much as they like you, they can't come. We don't know what space demons are capable of down on earth." Diamond said.

He looked to her. "But we can't leave them in the ship. Pegasus is dead along with the workers. Without no food, they would die and I would feel horrible if they did." Yugi said. He gave her the infamous 'puppy eyes' and she broke down before she could retort. "Oh alright. They can come but you will need to explain to your grandfather about this." Diamond said and he nodded as she left to take over the shuttle.

Yami wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck. Yugi smiled softly and stroked his snout once more before seeing the hatch was still open slightly. He placed his hand under his chin and lifted his head. "Yami, can you push the hatch down all the way? The last thing we need is for the door to break off from the pressure." Yugi said and he nodded as he closed the hatch with one arm, the other still wrapped around Yugi.

He lied down on the ground and pulled Yugi closer to him. Yugi pat his snout once more before they both fell asleep by the gentle lull of the ship.

* * *

It was a few days before they got to the atmosphere of the Earth seeing as Pegasus' ship happen to be floating aimlessly away from the Earth after the demons got out from their cages. "Alright everyone, make sure you're buckled in. This will be a rough ride." Diamond said and they did so.

The shuttle entered the atmosphere and started to shake from the force of going through all the layers. Once they were clear, the ride went smoothly once more. Diamond guided the shuttle to the base and landed. "Finally, we're back home." she said as she unbuckled her belt and got up.

The others did the same and Sugoroku left out first. When he was gone, Malik, Jou, Topaz, Ryou and Kaiser headed into the back, surprised to see another demon was on board. "Who's he? I don't remember another being with us when we left." Jou said. "He's must be one of the demon children that Pegasus told us about. But how did he get here is beyond me." Malik said.

"Well, seeing his position with Yugi, he must've fell in or gotten himself into the queen's chamber when she was having them and they spotted him but where's the other?" Kaiser wondered. /He's up here with us./ Ruby said as he came down from a hidden section of the ship that was able to fit all of them. They all came down and they greeted Aqua.

"Well, we need to wake up Yugi. He still has to explain to his grandfather about Yami and Aqua." Diamond said as she came inside as well. Crimson walked up beside her and she patted his head lightly. "And I bet you're happy that you're here, aren't you?" she questioned and he nodded. Jou shook Yugi awake ands he yawned softly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Oh, how long was I asleep?" he asked as he got up from Yami's grip.

"For three days. It's been a long trip than I expected since the ship was floating away from the Earth while we were up there." Diamond explained. "But right now, you need to get outside and tell your grandfather about the demons that are with you. We will have to do the same." she continued and he nodded as he woke up Yami before heading outside with both of them. His friends followed behind him quietly, their own demons following behind them.

Sugoroku turned around when he heard them come and gasped when he saw the demons. "Yugi, why are they here? I thought they were still back in the station."

"It's a long story but while we were trying to get our way back to the docking bay since we weren't really paying much attention to our surrounding other than going through the hall with the demons' cages, we each either gone in the wrong direction or the demons gotten to us.

"At first, we thought they were going to hurt us but they only wanted to know more about us. Afterwards, when it was only Diamond and I, as you witnessed, I fell through the floor above the demon queen's chamber as she was giving birth to Yami and Aqua. When they were born though, they didn't care about her and killed her. They came over to me and I thought they were going to kill me as well but they didn't. Like the others, they wanted to know more about me but since I was so afraid, I left while they were distracted and got onto the shuttle before you two could leave. I'm guessing my friends got on sometimes after I did with the demons." he explained and he nodded.

"Well, I would say we should keep them but since they can't really be sent back into space, we will have to make do." Sugoroku said and they nodded.

"I suggest we get back to the Game Shop and start making arrangements with keeping them inside. As for feeding, I guess we can let them come out into the city but they can only devour those that don't mean much and stay hidden. There are many drug dealers and criminals hiding around the city so that should be enough sustenance for them until we can think of a better food source." Sugoroku said and they nodded.

"Well, let's get going now before someone comes out and see them. We don't need people to know about them." he said once more as they all left towards the game shop, unaware of who was watching from the surveillance tower.

* * *

"What's this now? Demons that come from space? I never heard such a thing but I have a feeling they bring good intentions. For us of course." A man said as he looked towards the screen that showed their images as they left. "But how are we going to get them sir? It's seem they are fond of the ones they stand beside." a woman said as she came up beside him.

"We'll find out a way, besides, isn't that boy there Yugi Motou, grandson of the famous Sugoroku Motou?" the man spoke once more, knowing how fond his assistant was of him. "Oh yes, that is him! Oh I wish I can meet him for once!" she exclaimed. "Yes, yes. You will in due time. Once I collect the other demons, you shall help me with those two that stand beside him. As long as you keep him away, getting them shouldn't be as hard. So keep yourself calm Vivian. You'll get to meet him soon." the man said once more.

"Oh thank you, Siegfried! I'll help as much as I can!" she said once more, almost ready to hop in joy with meeting Yugi. She always loved the boy the first time she heard about him and she would always tried to meet with him but never had the time. Now she will and she will be too happy to oblige missing a chance like this.

* * *

Zypher: There, all done for now. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter like all others. And don't worry, Vivian will not be with Yugi anytime soon.


	7. Reaping Rewards

Zypher: Well, I never would've expected to get back to the really old stories. But as you know, writer's block and the mind that starts to make you forget about old plots always comes to haunt us. Anywho, I decided to take a break from the relatively new stories and attempt to get back to some of the older ones so here we are with another update to Demonic Ressurrection. Glad for all those that have read the last chapter from long ago and will enjoy this one.

* * *

Demonic Resurrection

Chapter 7

* * *

As they reached the shop, Sugoroku offered to let them stay until nightfall so they could head home without any trouble and the group thanked him for that. The group of friends as well as the new additions sat in the living room, looking to the demons that was once raised under the care of Pegasus.

"So, do any of you know exactly why Pegasus conducted this research and brought you all back to life?" Yugi questioned softly. Seto shrugged. /We don't know. He rarely comes in except to monitor our progress. I remember only faintly how we were children. Each born the same way compared to Yami and Aqua. We were pretty much test tube subjects since he didn't create a queen until monitoring our growth process. He took care of us quite well and since we were only children, we were less rash. But once we were of age to figure out what was going on, we became a little destructive. We broke out numerous times and that when he came up with that agent to cool us down a little and prevent us from breaking out again./ Seto explained.

/But we still weren't happy. Pacing around our containment like caged animals./ Bakura gave a hiss. /It was demeaning to us all. We knew we were strong but to be held inside those cages were torture./ Ryou crooned softly and stroked Bakura's side, make the once angry demon purr in content. Ruby started up next.

/And after a few months or so, he decided our growth process was doing quite well so he created the queen. She was separated from the rest so he could monitor her actions and see if she was capable of children. When she was, he made the special serum that would let her birth children and that's where Yami and Aqua came in./

/But of course, that's where the research ended since he's dead now and the last things he was able to see was that the queen could birth full grown demons./ Marik spoke. They nodded, quite enamoured by the story before they heard some knocking at the door. Sugoroku came in and ushered them upstairs before heading out to answer the door. "Hello?" he greeted as he looked to the two figures in the Game Shop doorway. Siegfried and Vivian stood there and Siegfried nodded to him. "Hello. May we come in?"

He nodded and moved out of the way and they walked inside. "So, we heard a lot about you, Mr. Motou. We have heard that you recently went on a trip to space, correct?" Sugoroku nodded. "So, tell me and my protege about what you've seen while you were there." Siegfried spoke. "Oh, it was nothing out of the ordinary. A friend of mine was doing some research there and invited me to see what it was."

"Oh? and what pray tell was that research? Nothing too unusual perhaps?"

He shook his head a little too quickly. "It's a classified matter that should be spoken with him himself." Siegfried gave a silent growl, becoming a little vexed with Sugoroku's secrecy before nodding. "Ok then. I'll guess we'll contact Pegasus himself whenever we have the time and see about his work." Siegfried spoke before standing along with Vivian. "I bid you good day then." They both left and he released a soft sigh. "That was too close. At they least they weren't too persistent to get the information from me." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Upstairs, the others were inside Yugi's room, Bakura and Marik sticking themselves to the wall to leave a little room for everyone to get inside. "I wonder what's going on?" Yugi questioned softly and stroked Aqua's head when he came over to nuzzle his side. /I'm sure everything will be alright./ Aqua replied and Yugi nodded as they stayed quiet. Sugoroku came upstairs and said everything was clear and they came back downstairs once more to relax until nightfall. What the didn't know was that Siegfried and Vivian were still nearby.

* * *

As night fell, Yugi's friends bid him and his grandfather goodnight before leaving out, one to let the demons feed before taking them home. From their hidden location, Siegfried smirked as he watched them leave. "I knew it. That old man couldn't lie for anything. He may think I know about him but I bet he never noticed I was in the surveillance tower the entire time." He said to himself. "And what about me? When will I get Yugi all to myself?" Vivian whined.

"In due time, Vivian. We must plan this out first since these demons may have a special bond with them once they decided to go with so we must be cautious unless we want to end up as their next meal." She groaned but nodded and the two of them left from sight.

* * *

Yugi was ready to head to bed when he heard light tapping on the skylight and gave a small wave which was the signal for Yami and Aqua to come on. They landed silently upon the floor and walked over to the bedside as Yugi slipped into bed. "Well, I have school tomorrow so you two will have to stay here with my grandfather, ok?" Yami frowned at this.

/But, why can't we come with you?/

"Because, Yami, you and Aqua are quite new to this world and the people don't know anything about demons except for what they hear in myths. The last thing me, as well as my friends, would want is for you all to be captured or killed. We could get a possible chance to let people see you but that may not come for a long time." Yami was still a little disappointed but nodded in agreement anyway and Yugi smiled. "Good. Now get some rest." They nodded and crawled onto Yugi's bed, curling about him and feel asleep. Yugi watched them for a moment longer before he too went to sleep.

* * *

The next day was a promising one. The demons obeyed their new landlords and stayed within the confines of their new homes while they were at school. But of course, they didn't know the dangers of leaving them alone.

* * *

Siegfried watched as Ryou and Diamond left their house, waving to something in the house before Diamond shut and locked the door. As the left, he drove up to the house in the van. "Vivian, do you have the equipment?" questioned Siegfried as he looked back to her.

She nodded. "Yes. But I'm starting to question if this stuff will do the trick to capture them. We know nothing about them except that they came from space and were created by Pegasus. If he didn't come back with the group since the demons went with them, he must not be alive. And if he's not alive, how would we know if simple human made weapons would work on them?" Vivian explained.

"Well, we're going to find out now won't we?" spoke Siegfried as he climbed from the van and Vivian gave a shrug as she followed. They entered the house without many problems and now tried to look around for any sign of Bakura or Crimson. Currently, the two were upstairs asleep but Bakura was the first to wake up when he heard sounds of shuffling downstairs. /Ryou? Is he home already?/ Deciding to see about it, he got up from where he slept and started downstairs silently.

* * *

Siegfried looked about the furnished home, trying to think of where the two demons that followed Ryou and Diamond around would be. "Vivian, you check upstairs while I look down here. If you see any of them, make sure you try and get them in the right spot to render them unconscious with the drug." She nodded to the orders and they both split up to locate the demons. Vivian quietly headed for the stairs when she saw the large form of a demon coming downstairs. Frozen with fear, she didn't raise her weapon in time to tranquilize him before Bakura spotted her.

/Intruders./ he hissed, eyes narrowing as he gazed down at her. She started to shake as Bakura continued his path down the stairs, gazing and preparing for any move that she might make. he gave a snarl and another shout was heard as he leapt back, the needle filled with the drug landing where he stood. "Vivian! Stop stalling and get him!" Siegfried shouted as he readied for another shot. She nodded, still shaking as she aimed for Bakura.

He snarled again before darting up the stairs and into Ryou's room, hearing his pursuers not far behind before the door was shut. He gave another growl before looking to Crimson. /We need to go./ he said and Crimson looked to him in confusion. /Why? Ryou and Diamond told us to stay inside the house until they come back./

/Well, we can't stay. There are intruders inside and they have weapons. I don't know what they have in them but I'm not going to sit around and find out./ he explained and Crimson nodded. "But we could easily fight them off so why run?"

/Because, I don't want to destroy the house and they have weapons so one is bound to be a good shot. Not stop asking questions and come on./ he said, opening the window and slipping through. Crimson looked back to the door, hearing someone trying to break it down and followed out behind Bakura, both disappearing into the shadows of an alley just as the door finally cracked from the pressure and Siegfried came walking in. He looked around and cursed when he saw the window open, confirming the demons' escape.

But he smirked afterwards. "But they surely can't get far in daylight so soon enough, they come out to return home and I'll be waiting for them."

* * *

During school at lunch, Yugi and the others discussed how things were with the demons so far. "Everything's been pretty well with me, Yami and Aqua. they may look like full grown demons but they're still kinda like children at heart and in mind so I'm teaching them what I'm sure the others wanted to know when we were up in the station." Yugi explained and Diamond nodded.

"That's good to know. At least you have it easy since they were only born before they decided to come with you. Crimson and the others were there for quite a while so I'm sure their trust has been shot with the experimentations Pegasus put them through. I still wonder what he was up to if he put so much research into creating demons."

They all nodded in agreement and continued to eat lunch until the bell rung and they headed abck to their last few classes for the day.

* * *

After school, they all headed home and both Ryou and Diamond waved before continuing home. From the alley they waited in, waiting for any sign that the intruders left, Bakura and Crimson watched, never seeing Ryou and Diamond walking by. Bakura looked up, ears perking up when he heard a scream from the direction of the house.

/Oh no, Ryou!/ he screeched before he dashed out from the alley, Crimson following behind him. When they got back inside the way they left, they ran downstairs and saw nothing turned over or destroyed but Ryou and Diamond's school bags were on the floor, a note resting upon Ryou's. Bakura walked over slowly and took the note before gazing over it.

_I'm sure by now you see that your little friends are gone. If you have the knowlege of reading, you can understand this note. I have taken them back to my hideout and if you want them back unharmed, you'll come to me. Find your way to Domino Pier tonight at midnight and turn yourselves over and I'll set them free. Disobeying these directions will result in their deaths so make the right decision._

_Siegfried_

Bakura growled deeply, crumpling the note in hand and turned to Crimson. /We have some trouble. The intruders took Ryou and Diamond./ Crimson gasped before growling as well. "waht should we do?/

/This note,/ He brought up the hand that held its crumpled form. /Says he wants us to come to the pier and turn ourselves over to him for their safety. I'll be damned if I plan to do that. We shall ask the others for their help before we do this. We will save them and wouldn't be handed over to him whatsoever./

/But...what if he also plan to capture the others too? We can't put them in danger like that./ Crimson spoke.

/We'll tell then what's going on and they'll plan their own form of escape before this person finds out we're all there. But for now, we must wait til nightfall and then we'll go and find the others./ Crimson nodded to this and they lied where they stood, bringing the schoolbag of the one they loved close to them to inhale the scent of the ones lost to them temporarily.

* * *

Zypher: And that's all for this chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and will be waiting for the next one while hopefully won't take me as long as it did to update with just this one. Now I shall be on my way so I'll see you all soon.


End file.
